Elsbeth Becker
Assuming adventurers helped the captain of the Emperor Wilhelm, they received a letter of introduction to Lady Elsbeth Becker. A highly placed lady in Nulner society, she has several contacts and the benefit of being a close friend of Emmanuelle von Liebwitz. Becker can supply the adventurers with important information about the city and make introductions to others, but the most important benefit she can provide is an invitation to the masquerade. She lives on Nuln Hill, near the palace. From the Reaver’s Return it’s several hours of slow travel through the Neuestadt and into the Altestadt. A low stone wall surrounds the estate and inside the wall are sumptuous gardens of beautiful flowers. A few smaller buildings house servants, Becker’s personal carriage, and equipment for maintaining the grounds. Even in her middle years, she retains the beauty of her youth. She wears her long red hair in ringlets, and has bright intelligent green eyes. She wears clothing suited to her station, consisting of expensive bejewelled gowns, rings, and necklaces, all in the current fashions of Bretonnian nobility. Though her attire is worth more than a peasant would earn in his entire life, she is gracious and polite, even to those of an obviously lower station. Elsbeth is deeply involved in the machinations of Nulner upper society. She moves through the intrigues and plotting with unmatched skill, landing her a place at the Countess’ side. Elsbeth has more than she could ever use, and wants for nothing. What motivates her is not power, but a love for the city itself. Elsbeth Becker is a welcoming and gracious host. She queries adventurers about their recent adventures, the purpose of their visit to Nuln, and how long they intend to stay. Through it all, she’s careful to deflect questions about her status and position, claiming she is a person gifted with wealth, but of little influence in the court. Though the word of Captain Fleugweiner Bischof, who is an old flame, is good, she’s suspicious about the others’ motives during a time that is so important to Nuln. Once she’s confident in the party’s good intentions, especially if they inform her about the Chalice of Wrath, she offers to help in whatever way she can. Becker knows a great deal about the political climate in Nuln, including the Countess’ desire to break Nuln away from Wissenland to become a city-state. She can also tell about the general layout of the city and its recent history. She doesn’t know anything about the final artefact, but vows to make some discrete inquiries. Becker is also aware of the disappearances, and will mention them if asked about anything unusual. Perhaps the most important information she can offer the characters is about the new cannon itself, though she doesn’t bring it up unless they mention it. She explains Lord Randolf’s recent disgrace, how he was suddenly replaced by the Countess in favour of her cousin Wolfhart. Becker has no confidence in the younger man and it disgusts her that he is taking credit for this magnificent new cannon. As far as the cannon goes, she knows a little. It’s purported to have the best range of any weapon ever produced in Nuln and it uses an explosive instead of cannonballs. If one carries the sword found in the ruins of the monastery, she asks where they came by it. She explains that it is one of a few swords bequeathed onto the Nulner officers just prior to the Storm of Chaos. Once the interview is concluded, and assuming the interviewers were well behaved, she welcomes them back to her home any time. As the adventure progresses and if the adventurers investigate the murders in the city, Elsbeth Becker can supply them with pertinent information about the missing people’s identities and just about anything the Watch knows. Lady Becker dies on the evening of the fourth night of Black Powder Week. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Forges of Nuln ** : pg. 60 ** : pg. 61 Category:Empire Characters Category:Nuln Category:Storm of Chaos Category:B Category:E